The Radiation Countermeasures Center of Research Excellence (RadCCORE) is an interdisciplinary, multiinstitutional organization made up of several academic institutions (Duke University, University of North Carolina- Chapel Hill, University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences, Wake Forest University). Thus RadCCORE is a complex organization that requires a well-organized, and efficient Administrative Core (Core A) to ensure its success. The overall goal for Core A is to create and implement administrative and leadership mechanisms that will foster effective interactions among the RadCCORE investigators and institutions to ensure a productive research effort. To accomplish this, Core A will be responsible for the overall organization, management, decision-making, communications, and periodic evaluations within RadCCORE. Core A will be responsible for oversight of data sharing, protection of intellectual property, and involvement of institutional resources. Core A will also organize and support the activities of the Extemal Scientific Advisory Group. Dr. Nelson Chao, the Principal Investigator of this application, will serve as the Core Leader of the Administrative Core.